


The Hunt

by DennisCrumb



Category: Split (2016), Split- Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dennis has no chill, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DennisCrumb/pseuds/DennisCrumb
Summary: Casey is turned by Dennis.I wrote this for the Casey/Dennis Vampire au prompt on http://split-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/518.html#comments which everyone should check out!





	

There’s a pretty, young girl sitting in front of him on an dusty, grafitti covered bus on his way home.

Dennis is standing, yellow cloth a barrier between his skin and the rail that keeps him upright. He’s had very little luck tonight. Most would call him a picky eater, although if you had to closely inhale the scent of greasy fries or experience the sharp, bitter aftertaste of perfume while eating you’d feel nauseous after a while too.

But the girl in front of him does not smell of either of those things, or anything else unpleasant. Her skin glows a golden warmth under the sunset, brightens her silhouette like an angel sent just for him. A simple, studded earring draws attention to her long, unblemished neck, dark hair cascading down her back. Dennis recalls a woman earlier this evening in fit shape with enticing curves, but sadly she was being covered in hickeys by her boyfriend despite the public park’s disapproving faces, including his own.

Of course, all this talk of hunting prey is only in his head. No, Dennis has been surviving off of the blood he gets from an old friend of his in New York, a fashion designer named Barry who comes across the most diverse and strangest people in his work- like Hollywood doctors who dole out blood to their kind like meds to strung out actors. If it wasn’t for Barry and other generous people like him then Dennis would have had to resort to raiding hospitals or, God forbid, the zoo.

Except Barry's supplier was dry right now. And Dennis' repulsion to unclean, unworthy skin of most humans today is only part of the length he goes to feed. He also finds the intimate gesture of drinking from a live human to be distracting to the point he’d end up draining them completely. Not that he doesn’t have self control, but he didn’t feel confident all the time in using restraint if he were to take a pretty girl; killing wasn’t as easy as it was for their kind back then, especially when the deed left evidence all over the victim.

The girl he's been watching phone buzzes loudly, taking him out of his musings. She stares down blankly at it before powering it down. It has to be a sign. His mouth is suddenly dry and he’s so thirsty. The urge to take her was strong, to feel warm, soft skin against his after so long.

Dennis tries to avert his eyes from her as he recalls his last experience at this game of feeding. The woman had been crying all over him, her hair doused with too much hair spray, sniffling in his ear.

But _this_ girl teases him, her neck craning as her gaze settles on him before quickly looking out the window, nibbling on her plush bottom lip. He inwardly groans. The girl stands when the bus slows to a stop. His tongue darts out to his own bottom lip as he watches her walk off.

After a moment’s hesitation Dennis follows her.

He waits for the number of stores and wide, open streets to shape into homes and trees and thick bushes. Waits for the crowds to thin into nothing and streetlamps to flicker on. Waits for the sky to turn dark and cast shadows in crooks and corners. Waits the perfect opening.

Waits for the girl to walk faster when she realizes he’s following her. Get her blood pumping before he attacks.

She swiftly turns the corner and Dennis picks up his pace.

She doesn’t make it a third down the sidewalk before he grabs her by the waist, effortlessly hauling her up and dragging them behind a dark house with a for sale sign placed in front.

She stumbles back when he lets her go, face white with fear. But she doesn’t scream. Why doesn’t she scream? Not that Dennis wants her to, but he doesn’t want to cover her mouth like he’s doing something shameful. He’d rather not think about that if this will be his last time indulging.

They stare at each other in silence for a long time, memorizing the other’s face, slowly becoming resigned to what was about to take place. His long since unused fangs extract and he tongues them, her eyes dart down and widens at the sight.

“Don’t do that,” Dennis says when she looks down. "Don’t look away, you're not imagining things. _This_...is real. What’s your name?” he asks solemnly as he begins freeing the top few buttons of his shirt.

“Casey,” she exhales shakily, a single tear rolling down her flushed cheek. “Casey Cooke.”

“Casey,” he breathes out, eyes fixed on her neck. “There’s no need to be afraid." He gestures to her chest. "Remove your shirt. Please.”

She does, dropping the plaid shirt on the ground. The black, long sleeve she had under revealing only a tad more skin.

Dennis swallows nervously. “That too,” he whispers.

Casey pulls it over her head only to frustratingly reveal another shirt that, thankfully, dips lower than the others at the neckline, a flimsy white thing which reveals a black camisole underneath.

Dennis sighs loudly, his chest rising up and down faster in anticipation. He _really_ shouldn’t, he tells himself. But she’s right there and she already knows it’s over for her. So beautiful and soft looking and accepting of her fate. She doesn’t move, even when her eyes anxiously fixes on his lips. None of his past victims had ever noticed his fangs until they were already clamped around their throats. But he wanted to take his time with her, she was worthy.

“You are…” Dennis stops, shakes his head in awe. He crowds her further back into the yard. She stiffens when his hand settles on her hip, the other pushing her hair back. She looks him in the eyes even when fingers tilt her head sideways and he admires her bravery. Her pulse beats rapidly under his thumb, a sob chokes out from her throat.

Dennis slides his hand behind her head to keep her still, inches closer to caress his lips up her neck and savor this moment. “This will only take a minute,” he murmurs before sinking his teeth into warm, soft skin.

Casey quickly reaches for his jacket collar, whimpering as her knees give out. Dennis bends her back almost as if they were in the middle of an intimate dance number instead of the backyard of a vacant, suburban home.

Her skin breaks and a rush of ecstasy flows through him as the first wave of blood hits him, floods his mouth and runs down his throat. Fangs retracting, Dennis sucks like a dying man in the desert, wrapping his arms around her waist until their bodies are flushed together. She tastes much sweeter than he'd imagined, and not just her blood but her fresh, clean skin as he laps his tongue to prevent a single drop from spilling. His insides sing in rejoice. His head feels clearer. Hunger and urge dissipating. Her skin is hot and smooth and he splays a hand underneath her shirt.

Casey doesn’t put up a fight as most do, almost embracing him back as her breaths become quicker and shorter. It’s as if she let herself be caught, not wishing to go wherever she was headed. He becomes gentler in his ministrations, not wanting to hurt her but lull her into a sleep-like state. 

Dennis shivers as her hands move over him, it’s been so long since anyone’s touched him and he can convince himself it’s out of understanding rather than fear. His fingers run through her thick hair and he grips it, tilting her head more at an angle that gives release to another wave of warm liquid and he moans, the blood immediately pooling down south. 

Dragging them to the ground, Dennis pulls Casey onto his lap. She still doesn’t scream, panting hot and heavy against his skin, lips ghosting across his cheek as he moves her, the swell of her ass alising against his growing erection. Eventually, her arms slide down from his shoulders and hang limply at her sides while he takes his fill. None of her should go to waste and he knows it’s wrong, so wrong, but he can’t stop.

Her blood begins to thin and spurt out in longer intervals and his chest aches at the loss. Dennis reluctantly pulls back with a weak groan, fishing out his yellow cloth from his pocket to wipe the blood from his chin.

Slowly, he comes into himself again, bowing his forehead against hers as he pants. He looks down at her and instantly regrets it.

She stares up at him unblinkingly, eyes half lidded and struggling pitifully for breath. Her once pink skin now a gray pallor turning cold and stiff beneath him. And now he’s alone again and she’ll disappear forever, her face eventually fading along with all the other memories - some wholly unpleasant and painful compared to this wonderful gift she’d given him tonight.

Dennis really doesn’t want her to go. Panics at the thought.

Bringing his wrist up to his mouth, he bites down without thinking any more on his actions and consequences. “I am going to offer you something I’ve never offered to anyone else before,” he tells her, voice sounding distant to his own ears, _her_ blood rushing through his ears.

Casey’s eyes lazily meets his, lashes fluttering as she fights to remain conscious.

“You will be something far greater and more powerful than you’ve ever known.” He situates his wrist between her unmoving lips, letting gravity do the work that she can’t.

Dennis watches with a mixture of relief, nervousness, and excitement as life gradually comes back to her cheeks and her skin warms under him. He sees the spark in her eyes before they close and she sucks greedily, fingers clamping around his arm. He allows this to go on for a few minutes before gently wrenching his wrist from her and waits for the joining of their blood to take full effect.

With shaking arms, she pushes herself up a bit and looks up at him with big, round eyes, lips parted confusedly. “Why did you do that?”

Dennis isn’t sure how to respond to that so soon, his entire day doing a complete 180 all because of an impulse. But as he looks down at her he can’t say he regrets it.

Casey stumbles her feet and Dennis does the same, he notices how she's standing solidly on her own two feet without his assistance.

“Let’s go,” he tells her.

Casey leads the way.


End file.
